1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a reconfigurable toy assembly and more particularly to a humanoid like doll that is capable of forming the frame of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of toy robots have been provided in the prior art that have included a vehicle mode of operation such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,191, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,408, U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,575, U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,885 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,623.
Generally, the identity of prior art robot dolls are maintained in their vehicle configurations by providing tracks on an appendage of the robot or by actually supplementing the robot with a separate vehicle. Finally, most of the robot dolls having a locomotion mode of operation are relatively expensive with self-contained motors.
There is still a demand in the prior art for innovative robot vehicle assemblies that maximize the play option configurations available to the child in a relatively economical manner.